Amnesia
by Love Oneself
Summary: Reborn had already made it clear to him. Tsuna had to let Yamamoto go one way or the other. He couldn't let his friend suffer anymore. But he couldn't say the same for himself.


**Please Read!**

 **Please Read!**

I just want to warn everyone that this isn't getting any updates. I'll make this as an on-going, but it will only get updates _after_ my major stories are completed. Or if I'm in the mood to write one up. Just ignore some of the grammar problems. I'll clean that up soon.

Chapter 1: Special Arrangements

The day was going on brilliantly like any other. Sky is clear, birds are singing, and children are having fun playing outside. It wasn't any different in the Sawada's residences. Lambo was running around the house, I-Pin close behind him with her Fon-doll. Fuuta was lying and writing on his Ranking Book in the living room. Bianchi was experimenting new poison techniques in the kitchen with Nana, who is oblivious to the dangers near her.

Upstairs in Tsuna's room, it was filled with dread. Tsuna was standing in front of his working desk with his head down, deep in thought. Reborn, sitting on his usual leather chair on said desk, was sipping his hourly cup of espresso in one hand. The other was caressing the smooth scales of his animal companion, Leon. The famous hitman was staring at his student with observant eyes.

He was waiting for a simple answer from his useless student.

" _Are you willing to let Yamamoto go as your Rain guardian?"_

It was supposed to be a simple yes or no question.

Of course, Tsuna immediately disagreed with the sudden suggestion. Reborn sipped his warm drink before speaking again. He knew his student wasn't the type to do something as abrogate a friend. It would be a difficult task to discard a friend after what they went through. Then, Reborn brought something that Tsuna had not thought in so long or even considered.

Yamamoto's sufferings…

It never slipped into the brunet's mind. It had, but never stayed for too long. Because Yamamoto didn't seemed bothered. He smiled like usual, laughed like usual, and acted like his usual self. Tsuna thought Yamamoto had pushed that aside to be with them. He wouldn't have suspected that something was going amidst. Even said Rain guardian doesn't complain of his own suffering.

Not a single word…

There should have been a lot of opportunities. There was him fighting against Squalo with the risk of losing his life by becoming a snack to a shark. There was discovering the death of his father in the future for his involvement in the Mafia world. There was also when Yamamoto had to fight against the Vindice guards that could easily dispose of them. Yamamoto should have drawn the line when he was lying on the hospital bed, ready to see the other side.

Reborn is right, like usual.

The worst part was that it took this long to bring such a serious matter into light. Tsuna, as Yamamoto's friend, should have considered Yamamoto's wellbeing. Just because Yamamoto hasn't said anything, it doesn't mean it can be set aside and hide somewhere in a corner for later. Tsuna slowly nodded his head, hesitant. Yamamoto had suffered a lot out of all of them.

It was best if they allowed Yamamoto a normal life. It shouldn't be too hard. Yamamoto had a decent one before meeting the brunet. The Rain guardian already have a bright future. Involvement with the Mafia would only hinder it. Tsuna's forced fate will only become a burden and regret to Yamamoto. Tsuna opened his mouth slightly. A shaky voice spoke.

"Y-Yes, I want someone else as my Rain guardian."

The deal had been made.

..xXx..

Yamamoto was coming home from his Saturday baseball practice. He was humming happily during his trip home. He was waiting on the other side of the street for the light to signal walking. His humming abruptly stopped when he saw a familiar light brown messy hair from the other side. His smile settled rightfully on his face. However, it disappeared as fast as it came.

The signal was on stop.

Tsuna was walking towards his side, eyes locked on him. Yamamoto slowly shook his head in hope that the brunet got the hint to stop and wait on the other side. Yet, he didn't. He moved from the bystanders that are watching in awe. He was already hearing cars honking by. One car missed Tsuna, but the brunet kept walking as if it was nothing.

Another passed by, missing again.

"Tsuna, stop!" Yamamoto called out.

Everything seemed like it was slowing down. His voice became unheard by multiple honking sounds. Yamamoto dropped his bag to the side as he tried to push pass the growing crowd. The sound of cars honking was echoing in his head, growing louder and louder. It was becoming unbearable. Yamamoto screamed at the top of his lungs to tell Tsuna to stop. Then, he passed through the many people in front of him. The honking stopped and he almost thought he heard a woman screaming in horror.

"Tsuna… Tsuna!"

Tsuna lying on the ground, blood dripping from his forehead.

The car that ran him over stopped on the side, almost crashing into the cars in front. Yamamoto ran to the motionless body in the center of the road. Bystanders stayed where they were, watching. The driver came out of his car to examine the situation. Everything seemed like it went quiet. Yamamoto was not sure if it was really quiet or if he became deaf.

It didn't matter.

Yamamoto held the body of his best friend close with shaky hands. He called out the brunet's name softly. No answer. He said it a bit louder. Still, no answer. Before he knew it, he was screaming. Tsuna never answered. The sound of siren finally registered into his head when he was being forcibly separated from Tsuna's body. The ambulance finally came. Someone must have called them. He was not sure when they were called or who dialed them. That didn't matter either.

"Let me come with you!" He screamed.

They just kept pushing him away. He didn't want that. He needed to make sure that Tsuna will be okay. He needed to know at least that.

"Sorry, we can't allow that. Only parents or guardians are allowed."

"But I know him! Please, let me come with you guys!"

The paramedics became hesitant at the demands. They nodded and made room for Yamamoto to sit down. There was already an air mask strapped onto Tsuna's face. The heart monitor was stable but would occasionally drop drastically.

' _Hang in there, please, Tsuna.'_ Yamamoto thought.

..xXx..

Reborn took pride in how he took bad news. Even before he was stuck with the Arcobaleno curse, he wouldn't even lift an eyebrow at anything. It was almost like there isn't anything filtered in him for bad news. That's why he doesn't know what type of reaction when Nana came running in to Tsuna's bed in a panic. She was crying out that Tsuna was in the hospital from a car accident.

Damn, he never thought that would happen.

After their conversation, Tsuna thought he should personally inform this to Yamamoto. He had a dejected expression on when he left. Reborn knew that it was not something his useless student wanted to do, but he agreed with it anyways. If he had known this would happen, he wouldn't have allowed it and would have done it himself.

Leon crawled around Reborn's fedora in concern. His owner calmed his nerve when he gently scratched on his head. Reborn told Nana that they might as well visit him to see what the situation is like. Nana nodded her head and ran out of the bedroom.

The corner of Reborn's lips twitched.

"What were you doing, Tsuna?"

..xXx..

Yamamoto hung up the phone and thanked the nurse. He is currently at Namimori General Hospital, the place Tsuna was brought to. He had just finished talking to Gokudera about the car accident. The Storm guardian was fuming. Gokudera proclaimed that he's going to run over there. And when he does, Yamamoto had to make some arrangements in the hospital for another patient.

Yamamoto didn't care. He felt like he deserved it. He thought that if he could have done something, this wouldn't have happened. He would have done something. He should have, he thought. But it was already too late. Tsuna was already taken to the emergency room for an operation to see if anything is wrong and to stop the bleeding. Yamamoto gritted his teeth.

He wouldn't forgive himself if Tsuna isn't okay at the end.

He doesn't deserve forgiveness.

"Someone like you shouldn't have such a sad face on."

Yamamoto looked down to see a baby dressed in a black suit. He acknowledged that it was Reborn that's standing next to him. He wanted to greet him with a smile or laugh at least. But he couldn't find it in him to do so. He just stood there, looking down.

"Can you explain the situation to me? Or are you not prepared for that yet?" Reborn asked.

Yamamoto thought it over. He nodded his head.

"Sure, I can."

..xXx..

Reborn sat alone in the room Tsuna's staying. A few hours ago, Yamamoto spent his time explaining the situation to the hitman. And Reborn sat there listening to every word. He merely hummed by the time the Rain guardian stopped telling his story. During that time, doctors were operating on Tsuna to make him stable. Apparently, breaking his skull wasn't the only casualty after the car accident.

Now, he's just sitting in the brunet's assigned room. Leon had fallen asleep while his owner was watching over his students an hour ago. Nana was with him earlier, but Reborn suggested that she goes home and rest. He would watch over him and call if anything happens. Nana could only hesitantly agree. Yamamoto and Gokudera, who arrived when Nana left, were a harder to handle. They kept begging to see the brunet to ease their mind. However, only family can visit. Reborn is a special case.

The doctor said that it might be a simple fracture since there was no cracks on the skull during the x-ray. They needed to keep him in the hospital for observation in case they miss any details. Other than that, Tsuna broken his hip on the left side which resulted his spine to rearrange itself. That might take longer to recover from. But they can easily fix that and the rest will be Tsuna's job for a good recovery.

"To think you would do something idiotic as crossing a street with the light green…" Reborn mumbled, darkly.

The heart monitor was beeping a steady pace. That was a good sign at least.

* * *

So, this is the first new story that's going to be uploaded. There's going to be more new ones since I want to get rid of some and make some space for my flash drive. But I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
